1. Field of the Invention
The use of calcium aluminate (all associated phases, derivatives, and/or analogs thereof) as a raw material for the manufacture of artificial bone, artificial joints, in-vitro support structures, and support structure for tissue, cells, and/or organ growth and/or regeneration is provided. The use of slipcasting, slurrycasting or vibration casting in molds to generate the desired shapes of the artificial bones, joints and support structures of the invention is also provided.
2. Description of the Background Art
Current artificial joints and bones are manufactured from appetites or metal, typically titanium. They are machined to the desired shape which is a costly and production inefficient method of construction. These materials, in order to be accommodated by the host, must exhibit porosity so as to accommodate cell growth within the three dimensional structure. In particular, porosity is important where the part comes in contact with the host's natural structure (bone). This is due to the need for the host's bone to grow into and vascularize the artificial structure in order to develop the necessary bond between the two and reduce bone degeneration at the interface. Although attempts have been made in the current materials known by those skilled in the art to introduce porosity, the resulting structure is less than ideal. In most cases, artificial joints and other structures need to be replaced over time because the surrounding tissue and structure has degenerated. Pins, screws, rods and other structures are required to stabilize, bond and support the interface.
There is an identifiable need to create structures designed to support tissue growth, such as in artificial organ growth. The use of plastics as a support structure for tissue growth is known by those skilled in the art and has been accomplished by the use of organic polymers. These plastics and polymers are expensive when employed as artificial prostheses and lack porosity.
In spite of this background art, there remains a very real and substantial need for ceramic porous bodies comprising calcium aluminate, its phases, derivatives and/or analogs thereof, wherein the ceramic bodies are capable of functioning as artificial bone, artificial joints, in-vitro support structures, and in-vivo support structures for cells, tissues, organs and nerve growth and regeneration.